


Forbidden Colour

by woshiaoao



Category: sex party - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *郑允浩bottom|参与人员:沈昌珉，李东海，金希澈，朴正洙。
Kudos: 6





	Forbidden Colour

-

外头天色昏黄，眼看着是要下雨。下班时间路上堵得很，郑允浩闷闷不乐扯着安全带，想这回必定迟到，还不知道那帮人要怎么罚他。档期对不上，其实也很久没见面了，在聊天群里敲定时间的时候，沈昌珉挨着他的肩膀嘟嘟囔囔抱怨胃疼，但回消息回得比谁都快，说这回来我家吧，允浩哥喜欢我家。

谁喜欢你家，跟样板间似的。郑允浩进地下停车场的时候，心里抱怨了两句，但找车位还是找得熟门熟路。他不知道的是在他来的过程中，那几个人已经决定好享用他的顺序，毫不例外地，沈昌珉在哥哥们的打压下，屈居末位——理由无非是你平时天天和允浩黏在一起，你敢说你一点便宜都没占吗？

沈昌珉当然不敢，他索性开了瓶红酒，坐在沙发上慢慢喝。

郑允浩一进门就乖乖把鞋脱了摆整齐，再穿上准备好的室内拖鞋，大大方方开始脱衣服。

他脱得慢，扣子一颗一颗解，看的人心痒痒。李东海扁扁嘴就走过去拉他胳膊，一边喊“允浩哥”一边拉他的手给自己做手活，从人敞开的衬衫领口伸进去掐他挺立的乳头。郑允浩的腰打颤，稍稍瞥他一眼，奈何这小子实在可爱，撒娇地笑笑他就心软。

“哥来晚了，我硬了好久。”李东海把脑袋搁他颈窝里蹭蹭，嗅着他耳后残留的沐浴乳香气，前液把郑允浩的手心打湿一块，他顺着给人撸两把，被牵着往客厅走。

金希澈坐在饭桌旁边朝他招招手，“允浩过来。”

“说好我先来的!”李东海忿忿不平对他瞪眼。

“你先来不代表你要做全套。”金希澈牵过允浩空着的那只手给自己打手枪，允浩看李东海开始委屈了，就贴过去亲亲他的脸颊。

他今天穿的裤子是运动裤，很好脱，站着的情况下轻轻一扯就能掉。朴正洙从后面靠近他，拿手揩一把他腿根淌出来的润滑剂，温柔地调侃他:“允浩呀，说了多少次不用弄这么多润滑，你看，全都流出来了。下次来哥家里哥教你。”

“去你家里是被你教还是被你干可不好说。”金希澈似笑非笑给了他一个眼神。

朴正洙“啧”一声，过去给他一个长长的深吻，退开时恶狠狠咬了一口金希澈的下唇，惹得人痛呼:“嘶……正洙为什么对我就这么凶?”

朴正洙不答他，两根手指并起来缓缓插入已经被允浩自己扩张得松软的穴口，细细撩拨他的敏感带，让允浩两只手的动作都开始放缓。

李东海不满地开始挺动，没过一会儿就扯过允浩的肩膀要把他摁到桌子上。允浩没把腰弯下去，金希澈的冷笑从旁边传过来:“你还不知道他吗？除了他的昌多拉，谁都要戴套。”

沈昌珉坐在不远处的沙发上，脸上的神态很轻松，一边看一边漫不经心地自己打。允浩看着那根东西硬起来，嘴里更湿了，腰禁不住往下塌了点，胳膊撑着餐桌边缘，好让李东海从后面干进来。

他的嘴被朴正洙的性器塞得满满当当，手艰难地扶着后面的餐桌，还要小心地用嘴唇包住牙齿免得刮到。朴正洙很温柔地抚摸他后脑勺，但操他嘴巴的动作绝不客气，允浩噎得脖子都红了，朴正洙揉揉他的耳垂，掐开他的下巴叫他吞得更深些，哪怕口水都往外溢。

李东海也给他罪受，只不过这罪是舒服过头又难耐过头的罪。允浩顾着前头顾不得后头，只能顺从地打开了腿给人操，大腿肉颤巍巍晃得漂亮，皮肤瓷白的小屁股轻轻抬起来抖，拿手掌磨一磨就出一片红，肠液漫漫地浇到龟头上，显然是食之髓味。

金希澈一下给晾在旁边气得不行，只能伸手去玩他的奶头，使上些力气掐。往下微微垂出点弧度的乳肉压出指印来，乳晕胀红。允浩嘴给堵上了叫都叫不出来，眼泪倒是要往外涌。朴正洙的指腹压在他软软的脸颊反复摩挲，哄着说允浩别哭，“刚开始就要哭后面等昌珉来了可怎么办?”

允浩一听到这个名字就不行，后面绞得也紧，跟发馋了似的，李东海往他那白屁股上扇了一巴掌叫他松松劲。给一向最疼他的亲哥都瞪了一眼:“你受不了就赶紧射，射完了换我，干嘛这么发狠?”

勉强放慢了速度抽出来，再重重捅回去，肠液混着润滑流出来，沾得股间和腰腹一块都湿漉漉的。含着人几把的嘴里挤出呜咽声，但被呛得可怜。李东海抚弄他无法放松的后颈像抚弄一只猫，揉揉捏捏一路玩到肩胛骨，俯下去在上面留了两个牙印。

金希澈没办法，只好从身侧挨着他的胸乳蹭，从乳根下侧一点点挤过去，前液沾到人肋骨上，湿成一团。

被射到嘴里的同时允浩也被干射了，腿软得不行，李东海只好从后头把他软绵绵的身子捞起来靠着，吞不下去的精液从嘴角淌下来，糊得他尖尖小小的下巴脏兮兮的。出了汗，胸脯上的皮肤白里透红发着潮，叫人看了忍不住要伸手去掐一掐摸一摸。

李东海掰开他的臀肉，站立式比刚刚进得更深，跟钉住了似的，允浩刚射，浑身上下的软肉都还一阵儿一阵儿发着抖，又被顶上一波干性高潮。嗓子给人操哑了，叫都叫不出来。

李东海快射的时候故意抽出来摘了套子，贴着他柔嫩的腿根蹭着射出来，这样一来允浩身上各处都挂着乱糟糟的精液，简直淫靡得不能看。

李东海结束以后放开人去浴室，金希澈也顾不上等他喘会气，半拉半拽把允浩搂到自己身上坐好了，硬了有一会儿的阴茎隔着套直直捅进去，他在人耳边发出满足的喟叹。和朴正洙交换个眼神，对方立马明白他的意思，去冰箱里拿了一瓶矿泉水拧开盖，递到允浩嘴边喂他喝，说是给润润嗓子，实则醉翁之意不在酒，不过是想看他失禁。

“现在喝了水允浩可不许叫不出声了。”金希澈握着人柔韧的腰肢，发狠往上顶他，允浩哪里吃得消，呻吟里都带着哭腔，着急地扭头往后找人。

沈接收到他的求助眼神，给了他一个模糊的微笑。允浩好像一下子安定下来，哽着嗓子打了个哭嗝，窝进金希澈怀里。朴正洙跪下来舔舐他还在不应期的性器，很有技巧地给他口，还时不时用手揉搓底下的两颗肉蛋。允浩被刺激得膝盖一下支起来想夹他脑袋，又被金希澈拿手掰开了，像给小孩子把尿那样令他羞耻得胸口发红。

朴正洙的嘴唇包住他湿答答的龟头，深深地嘬两下，又立即松开，用拇指指腹磨他微微张开的马眼，随后丢下一个笑容就离开了。

允浩还沉浸在震动湿润的口腔粘膜带来的快感里无法自拔，这样迅速且强硬的脱离令他一下陷入渴求，徒劳抓着金希澈的手背试图索求一点安慰。

“允浩不会自己弄吗？”金希澈还要故意逗他，手烫烫地揉捏他丰腴饱满的大腿肉，抬起来一点，再让他重重地坐下来。体内的性器进到很深的地方，擦着前列腺过去，允浩短促地“呜”了一声，浑身发抖。

“哥帮帮我……”允浩极力想回头看他，被捏着下巴转回去，金希澈的手指刮刮他脸上沾的精液，一并送进他嘴里，翻搅着他的舌头。允浩讨好地舔他的指缝，但很快就被玩弄得口水直流，比原先的情况看起来还要更糟糕。

允浩的肚子慢慢鼓胀起来，被操弄时颠起来的动作给他带来下坠感，他开始喊“不要了”，慢慢演变成“昌珉过来”。在金希澈揉他微微鼓起的小腹时，他终于崩溃又娇声娇气地大叫沈昌珉的名字，才换来人走过来搂着他把他从金希澈怀里抱出的结果。

他双手抱着唯一的弟弟的脖子不放，沈昌珉轻轻拍两下他发红的臀尖，哄他:“先帮希澈哥口出来，乖。”随即把目光移回金希澈脸上，“哥哥们玩得也差不多了，我们允浩哥很脆弱的，今天就先这样吧。”

“你还是一点没变。”金希澈也只能摘下套子等允浩帮他口。允浩找到了靠山这下变得得意许多，嘬弄的水声和塌下腰扭动的屁股实质上都是勾引，沈昌珉眼神暗了暗，却什么也没说。等金希澈一射进允浩嘴里他就立刻把人抱走，头也不回地进了主卧的浴室。

“别咽，吐出来漱漱口。”沈给他接了杯水，允浩被噎得眼眶红红，就着他的手开始漱口。沈顺便打开了花洒，把水调到合适的温度，“今天不许洗冷水澡了。”

沈拎着花洒头给他冲澡，允浩腿软，靠着墙壁往下出溜。沈用一只膝盖抵到他两腿之间把他撑住，拿空出来那只手替他撸。允浩挤出一阵甜腻的鼻音，双手捧着肚子跟他抱怨难受，“不行了……呜，射不出来。昌珉。”

沈亲亲他的鼻尖，发出黏糊糊的气音，“没事，更过分的都玩过，怕什么？”指尖轻轻勾他的冠状沟，允浩猛地往上弹了一下，抵着他的额头抽抽鼻子，呼吸很轻柔地扫在皮肤上，同时被沈黑漆漆的目光吸引，情不自禁要去吻他的嘴唇。

沈用牙磨了一会儿他的下唇，托起他的屁股让他张开腿整个人挂到自己身上，再慢慢把性器凿进去。他完整进去的瞬间郑允浩就射了出来，柔软的胸脯挺起，后背拉成一把弓，指甲掐进他紧实的肩膀，沈在他耳畔吃痛地“嘶”了一声，允浩慌忙松开手问他疼不疼。沈亲一口他的脸颊叫他抱紧些。

以一种刁钻的角度被操到前列腺时，允浩终于尖叫一声尿了出来，挂在一边的花洒水哗啦啦流。他咬着牙推沈昌珉叫弟弟放开自己，“脏，要洗一下。昌珉妮?”

沈昌珉对他失控过后极其茫然的娇倦神态很是迷恋，根本不想放开他，只是鼻尖贴着漂亮的下颌线，从下巴一路嗅到耳垂，“我不觉得哥很脏。现在是谁在你里面?嗯?”这样亲昵的举动使他看起来格外性感，允浩在喉咙里咕哝几声，体内小幅度抽插的阴茎让他扭着腰不由得想要躲避，但又无处可逃，隐蔽又潮热的欲望电流在身体里乱窜，他半张了嘴:“是昌珉……昌珉和其他人都不一样。”

他垂下来的手摸到交合处揉弟弟的囊袋，像是要把他榨干，“昌多里射进来好不好?今天还没有人射进来过。”

“灌进去了还要做清理，很麻烦，哥不累吗？”沈一边这么说，一边又极富暗示性地揉捏他饱满的臀肉。

允浩晃晃脑袋，腿有点要夹不住，只能勉强用胳膊扒住他的后背，“我想要昌珉妮把我灌满——”他说这话时眼睛里满是狡黠，刘海湿淋淋垂到额前，话尾懒洋洋地荡远了，可爱得要命。下面那张小嘴一口一口地吮着人硬挺的性器，妥帖地咬得紧紧的。

沈昌珉的指头挑拨几下他还处于不应期的阴茎，嘴上却不饶人，说都硬不起来了还骚呢？允浩把粉红湿软的舌头摊出来舔舔嘴唇，眼睛含水似的往他脸上望一下，委屈地发出哼声:“可是我真的很喜欢昌珉妮……特别特别喜欢昌珉妮。”说完又被自己肉麻得打个颤，像着了凉的小动物。

体内含着的性器又跳动着胀大了一圈，沈昌珉恶狠狠把他往上一掂，发誓要让这个哥尝到点苦头:那就把他操到重新硬起来再操射好了。


End file.
